Black Abyss to White Light
by newbella18
Summary: It is a few weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding and Edward is on a hunting trip to northern Canada with Emmett. Bella's emotions run rampant with fear of losing Edward. ExB. Lemony goodness. Post Eclispe. I own nada. It all belongs to S. Meyer.
1. Black Abyss

**(Authors note: This is my first fanfic and I spent a long time trying to perfect it. If you find any mistakes in spelling or grammar please do not hesitate and let me know. Remember reviews are like oxygen to writers so please help me breathe.)**

**EPOV**

It was another long weekend spent away from Bella on one of Emmett's hunting trips to northern Canada. Sometimes I think Emmett enjoys these hunting trips more than he enjoys spending time with rose. I don't think either Emmett or Jasper has any idea how much it pains me to be away from Bella. Well, I take that back Jasper knows, I can feel him willing me to enjoy this trip but with Emmett it's like trying to look at a picture through a brick wall; he is virtually blind when it comes to emotions. Maybe that's why Rose never fails to make her opinions blatantly known. Well, as long as I am out here I might as well enjoy the variety.

"Edward, if you don't get out of that funk of your's right now, it's on man." threatened Emmett.

I accepted his challenge and put on the most pitiful face I could muster. Emmett lunged at me, sending both of us flying into the tree behind us. It fell moments later. As Emmett and I wrestled on the forest floor, taking out many trees in the process, Jasper let out an exasperated hiss.

"You two imbeciles just scared away every animal within 100 yards of us, just when I thought I had that mountain lion. But, no Emmett and his "I am Tarzan hear me roar" tactics scared it away." Jasper said with an air of irritation to his voice.

Emmett chuckled, "Calm down bro, there's plenty more, now we just have to find them."

So we took off to the East in search of more prey. After about 6 miles I felt the distinctive vibe of my phone ringing in my pocket. I stopped mid-stride and wretched it out knowing who it was, "What happened Alice" I demanded.

"Edward its Bella, I just "saw" her and it's not good."

"What are you talking about, is she ok, is Bella hurt; I swear if its that dog I will rip him limb from limb"

"Calm down Edward, physically she is ok but all I can see is her curled up in the bed sobbing into her pillow. But I don't know why."

I started running, I had to get back to her. I needed to get back to her. I had to know what was wrong.

**BPOV**

Edward was gone, and for once Alice had not been assigned the task of babysitting me but I wished she had. I hated being alone when Edward went on trips with Emmett. It was only weeks before the w-e-d-d-I-n-g. That's really bad I can't even say it in my head. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get used to me being a wife. Not that I didn't want to marry Edward but married at eighteen was something I wouldn't have imagined in my wildest dreams. Immortal at eighteen yes but married no.

As I sat in my room, bored, I began to let my mind wander. My mind wandering was not a good thing, sometimes it wandered to far into the black abyss of emotions I never wanted to feel again. As my mind wandered I began to feel it. That ache that comes around whenever I am away from Edward for more than a few hours. It's sad really, when he is around he encompasses my being so wholly that I don't have time to let my mind wander to unpleasant things. But when he leaves the emotions appear reopening that hole of nothingness that appeared when… Whenever he leaves I try my hardest to stay busy but this weekend with no work and no Alice I am forced to deal with it.

Deep down in the pit of my stomach I can feel the despair that is waiting for the right moment to overtake me and my emotions. It is actually really frustrating to love someone with all you being but you don't trust them enough to go hunting and come back to you. I swear I will never let Edward know that. See, this is why I hate being alone. I wallow and now that hole is stretching bigger and bigger. It boggle's my mind when I think about how Edward left me. I know he did it for the right reasons, but was he really so stupid to think that I would just get over him. I mean really since the first day I met him I have thought about him constantly. This is one reason I hate being a mental mute, cause men are stupid and don't see things that are right in front of their faces.

Now I wish I had called Alice, I can feel the hole. It is getting worse. Mental Note: remind Edward to never leave me to my own thoughts again. The tears start welling in my eyes as I imagine what I would do if Edward never came home, never came back to me. I try to banish the thought but its too late. That gaping hole now encompasses my entire chest and the thought of Edward never returning fills the hole. It takes everything I have to crawl up the steps from the couch and onto my bed where I begin to sob violently. I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them in and attempt to hold my self together. It works but only barely as I imagine a life without Edward. An empty shell of the life I have now, no Edward, no Alice, no vampires. At least no vampires that want to see me alive. My cries are getting louder and I am glad Charlie is at work. I wouldn't want him to see me like this. He already doesn't like Edward that much and he doesn't need another reason. Just as the I begin to hear the rain patter on the roof, I felt a breeze of cool air waft through my room. I took me a moment to realize what had happened, but I was suddenly sitting in my rocking chair, with Edward's granite arms wrapped around my waist.

"It's okay baby, I'm here now. " he cooed softly into my ear.

He reached down and swept my legs into his lap as I curled into a ball atop him. He slowly started to rock back and forth as I struggled to regain any kind of coherent thought.

"What is wrong Bella, my love. Please don't cry. Tell me what it is, tell me what I can do." he pleaded, but I could not bring my self to tell him, I could not even look at him.

Edward delicately used two fingers to pull my chin up towards his face, but I pushed his hand away.

He groaned. I know he was wishing I would say something, I am wishing I could say something. I struggled to stop crying so I would at least be able to speak to him.

He began humming my lullaby in an attempt to calm me, and after a few moments I was able to stop crying. As I stifled my last sob I looked up at him. His topaz eyes were intense with the wanting to know what was wrong.

I began pulling his arms from my waist and said, "Human moment" really I just wanted an excuse to leave the room for a minute. He resisted but eventually let me go.

I walked swiftly almost frantically to the bathroom so I could try and look somewhat presentable. I walked in the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Like that would stop him. My eyes were all puffy and red and my nose was running. I blew my nose and splashed my face with cold water. My hair was a wreck so I just pulled it into a messy bun at the base of my neck. I unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out. I took a deep breath, preparing to answer his questions.

To my surprise Edward was sitting against the wall just outside the door, with his head in his hand and his knees pulled up to his chest. Without looking up, he patted the ground beside him. I sat down beside him, not speaking, barely breathing, afraid of what he might ask.

He looked up at me, clenched his fist so tight his knuckles turned white, and said through gritted teeth, "Please tell me what is wrong"

I couldn't bring my self to answer him, so I avoided the questions saying, "I am so glad your back, I missed you.

"I missed you too love, but please answer my question."

"I really don't want to talk about it right now Edward."

"Bella, it is killing me to not know what you are thinking, so will you please tell me before I go insane."

He was desperate now, almost growling at me to answer him. I felt bad bringing knowing how much pain was coming to him.

"Its nothing Edward I was just worried."

"It is one thing to worry, it is another to let worrying bring you to tears, now what were you worrying about."

I wanted to lie to him, I wanted to tell him it was nothing. Anything to spare him from the pain I know he will feel if I tell him the truth.

"Bella"

He said my name in attempt to rush my answer. I was trying to come up with a way to answer him nonchalantly. Like it was not a big deal. If I lied he would know. I hate not being able to lie.

"Edward, I was worried about the future."

"What about you becoming my wife, about being turned. Bella we can wait. We don't have to rush anything. I will call Alice right now and tell her to postpone the wedding."

It is true I do want to marry Edward, I'm just not looking forward to the actual wedding.

"No, don't call Alice, I want to marry you Edward"

"Are you worried about changing, you don't have to do it Bella."

Leave it to Edward to go for the one thing I do want. To be immortal. To be with him for the rest on eternity.

"No its not that either."

"Then what is it Bella, please tell me."

"Okay but you have to promise not to overreact."

"Bella, tell me"

"Promise first"

"Okay I promise to try to not overreact"

I had to accept that I knew I wasn't going to get much more out of him.

"I was worried that you might not come back to me."

Edward swept me up into our tightest embrace ever, and with a strained voice said, "Oh Bella, what have I done, I will never leave you. I Could not leave you, not now. Not ever."

As he said that he gazed into my eyes and I knew what he was saying to be true. He lightened his grip on me, sensing my discomfort. I felt hole shrink minutely as he told me that.

"I know that, but sometimes when you leave like that, my stupid brain gets the best of me."

"Don't worry Bella I will never leave you again. I'm sorry Bella how could I have been so stupid to think that my leaving you for even the shortest of periods would not remind you of…"

He couldn't finish his sentence but he didn't have to I knew what he meant. Edward went to set me back on the ground but I wrapped my legs around his waist not wanting him to let go yet. He sensed it and pulled me back up. Whispering in my ear, "Love, I will never leave you. I am yours. You have my heart and my mind. Without you I do not exist, without you my life has no meaning. Bella, I am utterly and irrevocably in love with you and nothing you do will ever change that."

I knew that and felt horrible for causing him pain.

"I'm sorry Edward"

"Shhh, don't you apologize for my mistake. I was stupid for leaving before and I was stupid for leaving yesterday. But Bella there is one thing I want to ask you. Why do you think that way, why do you think that I would leave you."

I was furious, what does he mean how could I think that. How could I not think that. He just left me there in the forest. My life, my reason for living had left. He broke me, there is still a hole in my chest where I hide all my darkest emotions, I mean do you even understand how empty I felt, how alone, how unwanted. I know you thought you were doing the best thing for me but you couldn't have been more wrong. I no longer exist alone, I exist in unison with you. And you left me alone, only half alive."

Somewhere in the midst of all my mental thoughts my words became a verbal ranting. Edward stood me up, got down on his knees and looked up at me.

"Bella from the bottom of my unbeating heart I am sorry. I swear to you, that I will never, never leave you again. I know I was stupid. I will do anything in my powers to make it up to you."

"I know." I couldn't stay mad at him, he had already apologized more times that I can count when it first happened.

I kissed him with the most passion I had ever done before, I was telling him everything without saying anything.

**EPOV**

She kissed me. She kissed me with more passion then ever before. This passion wasn't the lust driven by her teenage hormones, this passion was driven by her insatiable love and devotion for me. This kiss told me everything, that she was sorry for breaking down, that she loved me, that she wanted to marry me, and that she wanted to spend the rest of eternity with me.

I stood up, bring my hands slowly up her calves, skimming lightly over her thighs to rest right under the cleft of her bottom. Her breath hitched as I picked her up and walked down the hall to her bedroom.

I silently thanked Charlie for not being home.

Her warm tongue darter greedily out from her perfect mouth outlining my bottom lip. I parted my lips allowing her tongue to caress mine. I crawled in her bed and laid her down on her back as I hovered over her allowing just the right amount of pressure as not to make her uncomfortable. Her delicate hands slid through my hair fisting it, urging our kisses to deepen. I responded and lightly sucked at her bottom lip grazing it lightly with my teeth. She whimpered intensifying my want no my need for her. I ran my hands up from her waist, up her sides lightly grazing the side of each breast. She moaned turning into my hand allowing her breast to rest in my palm for the slightest moment.

She slid her hand down to the hem of my shirt tugging at it. I obligingly pulled it off and tossed to the floor. Her hand caressed the planes of my chest leaving a burning trail in their wake. I rolled to my side bringing Bella with me, running my hands up her shirt to feel the heat of her smooth stomach. I brought my hand back down and thumbed the hem in between my fingers looking at her asking for permission. She pulled her lip between her teeth and nodded. I slid left hand behind her back and tugged her up as I pulled her shirt off with my right. She laid back down her chocolate locks surrounding her perfect face. She tugged at my arm pulling me to her and released her bottom lip. Pulling me into an intense kiss. I used one hand to hold her face to mine as the other grazed tenderly over her black lace bra. Her nipples became taut under the coolness of my touch. Her back arched as my hands continued, massaging each breast. I needed to see them. I sat up pulling her into my lap, her legs around my waist. As I massaged up and down her back I stopped and toyed with the clasp of her bra.

Bella continued to kiss me but nodded her head in approval. I undid the clasp, slid both straps from her shoulders and pulled it from between.

"Unghh", I groaned as her bare breasts pressed into my chest. I laid her back down and began, kissing slowly down her body. Starting at her lips, kissing along her jaw line to the hollow behind her right ear, down her neck, to her collar bone, and finally to the space between her breasts. They were beautiful, full supple breasts that fit perfectly into my palm with a pink taut nipple in the center. I inhaled deeply her scent intoxicating me. I moved my lips kissing over her breast coming to rest on her nipple. I sucked the nub greedily into my mouth and began flicking it with my tongue.

"Edward" she moaned, as she ran her fingers through my hair. I released her nipple and swirled my tongue around it. I did the same to her other breast. Her breathing quickened in pace and became shallow. I smelled her arousal. It brought on the strongest desire, not for her blood but for her body.

"Bella. I. Need. You." I said between kisses as I worked my way down her stomach. She nodded in agreement. When I reached the top of her jeans, her hips bucked. I took that as the okay and swiftly unbuttoned, unzipped, and removed her jeans.

I moved to her face and began kissing her. Using my tongue to trace her lower lip. She pushed me away.

Surprised I sat up. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Edward its not fair."

"What's not fair love."

"You have on clothes and I don't."

I smiled, stood up and removed my jeans, kicking them to the side. I climbed back in bed and said "Better"

"Uh huh" was all she could get out as I kissed down her stomach. I stopped at the top of her panties. I slid one finger under each side of the hem and she lifted up allowing me to remove them.

Her slick folds glistened with her wanting. I was more then happy to oblige. She ran her fingers through my hair and tugged pulling me back up to her mouth. I kissed her greedily as I slid on finger between her deliciously wet folds. She whimpered into my mouth pushing her hips into my hand. I oulled back wanted to make this as pleasurable as possible. I slid my finger up and down her folds bringing her wetness up to her clit. I slowly circled her clit.

"Oh Edwa…" She began but I kissed through her moan. My arousal becoming painful, straining against the cotton of my boxer-briefs. I slid my index finger slowly inside of her heat as I used my thumb to continue to massage her clit. Her tightness instantly surrounds my finger holding it greedily as I slowly slide it in and out.

"More Edward, I want more," she begged. I slid a second finger as she whimpered constantly into my mouth. As I slid my fingers in her , I felt the barrier that confirmed that proved her virginity. My thumb still circled her clit. I did this until she moaned louder in my ear and the muscles in her stomach tightened.

"Bella, do you trust me." she nodded, "I am going to makes this as comfortable as possible for you but it still will hurt a little". She nodded again understanding what I meant.

I began to circle her clit faster as my two fingers pumped in and out of her tightness. I knew she was about to climax when her toes began to flex and her finger pulled at my hair. Her walls clamped down on my fingers.

"Oh uh Edward, yesssuhh" she said, as the pleasure pulsated through every fiber of her being. My fingers continued to pump and when her walls tightened even more with a second wave of pleasure I pushed my fingers further through her barrier. I felt her cringe but she relaxed after a moment as pleasure over took pain. As she rode her orgasm out, she sighed heavily into my mouth. Then I smelled it, it tempted me but the smell of her blood was swiftly overtaken by the smell of her arousal.

I looked into her chocolate eyes, and said "Bella I need you" It was true, I did need her in a way I never needed before.

"I need you too" and reached down to stroke my erection.

"Oh, Bella" I said and swiftly removed my boxers exposing myself fully to her. Her eyes widened and she blushed as she looked at me swaying between my thighs. She reached down and tugged my erection towards her center and said "Edward, I'm yours."

That was all the encouragement I needed and slowly positioned my head at her opening. She inhaled deeply and I pushed in, her heat surrounding. I slid in all the way to the hilt, waiting for her to adjust for my size. When she nodded I slowly began sliding in and out of her my hands gripping at her waist.

"God, Bella" I exclaimed and her wetness and warmth surrounded my member. Her hips pushed into mine meeting me stroke for stroke.

"Harder Edward" she moaned as she attempted to grind her hips into mine. I responded strengthening each thrust as I maintained my rhythm. I reached down and began circling her clit and I continued to stroke in and out of her.

Her walls tightened almost instantly. "Bella. You. Are. So. Tight." I whimpered between thrusts. She lifted one leg up and I grasped it laying it on my shoulder, and continued pumping even deeper into her.

She closed her eyes as the muscles in her stomach began to tighten telling me she was close. "Open you eyes love." She looked at me bewildered, "Bella don't hold back baby, come for me, come with me" She nodded. I felt her stomach muscles relax aver so slightly as the relaxed. Her walls clamped down as I continued to slide in and out of her. I was close to the edge.

"Edward..I'm ah almost uh there, don't stop, faster" I sped up and circled her clit with more pressure. "Ohh Edward" she screamed as she slipped over the edge her walls tightening around me pulling me into a climax of my own.

"God, Bella" I moaned as I continued pumping, her walls pulling every drop from my throbbing member.

She sighed, a sign of relief I was sure. I slid out of her and laid down. She curled up into my chest and pulled a blanket over her legs. I kissed the top of her forehead. Mumbling "I love you" into her skin.

"I love you too," she responded. She yawned.

I pulled her head to my chest pulled the blanket up the her shoulders. "Sleep my love, Charlie won't be home for a few hours. I will wake you before he gets here. She nodded sleepily and yawned again before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

I laid there thinking of how easily I maintained my control. It was ironic how paranoid I had been about losing control only for it to come so easily to me. I decided to stop thinking and just lay there listening to the sound of her chest rise and fall. Somewhere in a state between the deepest sleep and the widest awake.


	2. Taking Control

**(Author's Note: Due to the lack of reviews this chapter is going to be shorter. While I love to write I need the feedback of others, it gives me inspiration and lets me know that you all really like the story. And I own nothing least of all Edward but oh how I wish. The lovely Stephenie Meyer's owns it all.)**

**BPOV**

I woke a few hours later to Edward whispering my name in my ear. I looked at the clock that lay perched atop my nightstand; it was almost 5.

"I have already ran you a hot bath just incase you wanted to take one before Charlie got home." He cooed in my ear before gently kissing the spot below my lobe. Everything that had happened a few hours earlier came rushing back to me. Remembering everything that just we had just done made me want to do it all over again. He must have sensed it because as soon as I rolled over and snaked my fingers into his hair he was up carrying me to the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't Charlie will be home soon and I am supposed to be gone 'camping'." He laughed lightly as he said it.

The thought of Charlie walking in on us made me quickly change my mind. A hot bath didn't sound so bad. Edward set me on my feet and I turned to face him. We shared a long passionate kiss before he pulled away and said, "In the tub you go."

I sighed saying, "A hot bath does sound good right now."

"I will be back later after you and Charlie eat dinner. Act surprised to see me because as far as Charlie is concerned I ended the trip early because I missed you too much."

I nodded in agreement. He pecked me on the cheek before heading out the bathroom door shutting it softly behind him. I disrobed and pulled my towel from the rack leaving it near the edge of the tub. I stepped in, the water was hot and perfect and soothed my aching muscles. As I sat there thinking, I became all to aware of where my aching muscles originated from. It was a good ache an ache I wanted repeated, but an ache nonetheless. I began to gently massage my upper thighs kneading the muscles trying to release the tension. It hurt but felt good at the same time. I looked up at the clock on the wall and realized that Charlie would be home soon and I still need to start dinner. I washed quickly, got out, and threw on some sweats and a tee shirt.

I went downstairs to the kitchen to try and figure out what to make for dinner. I decided on spaghetti, glad that I had bought the pre-made kind. I pulled out two pots and a cookie sheet. I poured the jar of spaghetti sauce into the smaller pot, put water on to boil in the larger one, and put some garlic bread on the cookie sheet and shoved it in the oven. I waited for the water to boil and added some noodles. As I waited for Charlie to get home I decided that I should probably work on some of my homework.

Charlie walked in the door just as I pulled the bread out of the oven. "Bells I'm home." he yelled.

"Come eat, Dinner's ready." I returned.

He quickly sat down at the table as I set his plate in front of him. I sat down a moment later and began eating. It was quiet but that was how it usually was. Charlie and I didn't need to talk. We just enjoyed each others company and the silence. Just as I got up to clear the table I heard a knock at the door.

"I got it Bells."

I heard the door open. "Hello, Chief Swan."

"Hhmphh, Bells it's Edward."

I ran from the kitchen with the best surprised face that I could muster. "Oh my God Edward what are you doing here, you are supposed to be camping."

"I know but I missed you too much and ended the trip early. I wanted to surprise you."

He swept me up into a giant bear hug and I buried my nose into his neck inhaling his scent.

Charlie grumbled something that sounded like, "Whoop de do, Glad your back."

I was just glad that Edward was back. I quickly washed up the dishes from dinner before heading up to my room where Edward was waiting for me.

When I entered the room Edward was sitting on my bed. He looked up and patted the spot next to him silently asking me to join him. I obliged and sat down next to him.

"You know I was thinking about last night and Bella…I think I really enjoyed that. I don't know why I waited so long. That was the most intense pleasure I have ever felt in my entire life. I love you so much."

"I love you too baby. That whole time you were worried about losing control and last night went off without a hitch. Edward if you ever worry about losing control with me again, I think we are going to have some problems."

He smiled my favorite crooked grin and said, "What kind of problems?"

"Well I was thinking that if you were so worried about losing your control why don't we try me being in control. Then we would have nothing to worry about."

"What exactly do you mean by you being in control Love."

I couldn't believe that I had just said that. I mean part of me wanted desperately to just jump on top of him and another part of me wanted to let him have his way with me. The latter of the two I knew would never happen. I sat there for a moment, pulling my lower lip in between my teeth, thinking about what I really meant by me taking control. Since I really wasn't sure what that meant I decided to just go with the flow and show him; now that I had the courage I better do it.

"Bella, love you are killing me over here, will you please give me some sort of answer."

Oh I will give you an answer alright. Something came over me and I threw my left leg over his body and was sitting across is lap straddling him as he leaned up against my head board.

"What are you doing Bella"

"You wanted me to tell you what I meant by taking control so I decided to show you instead."

"I didn't think you meant taking control right now babe, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Oh but Edward that is the beauty of all this, since I'm in control you don't really have a choice but to let me show you. Unless you're going to move me, then I am not going to budge until I get what I want" I kissed the tip of his nose as I said that and slid up on his waist pressing our bodies together.

"Okay I can give you what you want, but what exactly do you want." His breath hitched as he said this.

I laughed, "Edward, I want you. All of you."

**EPOV**

All of me? God how I want to feel her slide down on my rock hard erection. Wait, no this isn't right I am supposed to make love to her not let her have her way with me. Is she licking my earlobe god that feels good. No, I am supposed to be making her feel good not the other way around. Her lips taste so delicious. Maybe this won't be so bad. I didn't lose control last night, I'm sure I can do it again. Yeah I can do this again.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward."

"I think I am okay with you taking control but will you please try and be careful and if I hurt you, you promise to let me know right."

"Yes, I promise. You have to promise me one thing in return thought."

"Anything Love"

"Promise that you will thoroughly enjoy everything that I do to you and that you won't overreact."

"I promise"

She began kissing my with more intensity that she ever had before. I kissed her back running my tongue along her lower lip and running my hand up the back of her shirt. She fisted my hair and tugged my head back, I let her expose my neck as she began licking and sucking along my jaw line and down my neck stopping every few kisses so she could suck the skin into her mouth. She lifted my shirt over my head before pulling off her own. My hand immediately went to massage her perfect breasts but as soon as my hand wrapped around her warm mound she was pulling it down saying, "Ah ah haah, I am in control remember"

She took my hand and began rubbing her lace covered breast with it her hand guiding me. She grabbed my other hand and pulled it behind her back to her bra clasp and left it there. Taking the hint I undid the clasp and slid her shoulder straps down exposing her soft yet firm ivory mounds. Her pink nipples sat erect in the middle of each breast.

"Bella, do you have any idea how breath taxingly beautiful you are." as I said this I pulled my head down to take one of her erect nipples into my mouth. She moaned arching her back pressing her self into my face.

"Edward." she questioned breathily.

"Yes my Love"

"Technically you ahh just took umm my control ahh-way"

I chuckled, "Do you want it back my love?"

"Umm, n-not just y-yet."

I continued to suck greedily on her nipple, swirling my tongue around the peak. Switching from left to right and back again. I could smell her arousal I knew that her core was soaked with wanting. She pushed me away and shimmied down my legs and began to unbutton my pants. As she attempted to pull them off I lifted my self off the bad so she could. She then stood up and began to slowly pull her sweats down. When they reached her ankles she stepped out of them and kick them off somewhere in the room. She took a step towards me, I looked up at her and she was looking nervously down at me, She took another step and her core was only inches away from my face. I ran my hands up the back of her thighs and then over her round derier. I hooked my finger on the inside of her cotton boy shorts and began to pull them down. Her breath hitched as she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth again. God if she only knew what that did to me. When her panties were around her ankles I helped her step out of them and threw them somewhere in her room. She stood there in front of me.

"Bella, I want to try something"

"Anything. But first I think we should both be naked." she replied eagerly.

I obliged and pulled my boxers down kicking them to the end of the bed. I reached up and pulled her towards me her wet heat directly in front of my face. I steadied her with one hand while I used the other to pull her leg up and over my shoulder exposing slick folds and a throbbing bud to me face. I began licking her slick folds.

"Oh god, Edward"

I continued my assault on her wet heat. And took my hand from her thigh where it rested and began circling her clit with my thumb. Her legs instantly went weak but I held her up and continued to ravish her folds. Her breath quickened and shallowed. I felt the muscles in her stomach tighten and I pulled back. She moaned from the loss of contact.

"Why are you stopping Edward."

"I was giving you your control back love."

"Oh, okay"

She removed her leg from my shoulder and stepped back. She squatted down and grabbed my erection in her hand. Using her thumb she massaged the tip and slowly stroked up and down the shaft. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. I heard a growl escape from my lips.

**BPOV**

He growled and I knew he was enjoying it. I decided to make it better for both of us so I squatted even further and lined his tip up with the entrance of my heat and slid all the way down on it. He hissed in pleasure while I rested on his thighs adjusting to his size. I then began slowly sliding up and down on him. I put my hand in his hair and used him for leverage. He wrapped his arms around my waist and began to guide me up and down.

Each time I slid down, he met me with an upward thrust intensifying the pleasure.

"Oh god Edward harder."

He began sliding me down harder and meeting me half way with more force. I was getting close and her knew it. He reached down and squeezed that little bundle of nerves lightly. That sent me over the edge and my walls contracted down over him, and my eyes rolled back in my head as I screamed his name. I opened my eyes and saw little dots of white light.

"Edward, oh my god Edward" he leaned up and muffled my screams with his mouth as he came into an orgasm of his own. He continued to slide me up and down, my walls pumping every last drop out of his member. He released me and I slumped forward into his chest.

"Bella, you never cease to surprise me. I love you more than you will ever know."

"Edward I love you too baby."

I moved from atop him and got under the covers and he slid down beside me. I don't know when I fell asleep but the last thing I remember was snuggling onto his chest when he said, "You know I think I like you being in control." and he began humming my lullaby in my ear.

**(A/N. Now I know you all thoroughly enjoyed this story but I need to know that. So the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be up. I know you can do better than 3 how, about 10 this time. Happy reading, Mercedes.)**

**P.S. (Sorry about all the errors I didn't get to proof it that well, I was too eager to post it.)**


	3. Wedding Details

**(A/N: I know I took me a while to get this chapter posted but it just wasn't coming to me and the suddenly it clicked. Sorry it is shorter but I didn't want to drag the wedding stuff. Reviews are like are please help me breath. I am not quite where to go in the next chapter…any suggestions?)**

"Bella, get up."

God please let me dreaming. Please let there not be some relenting pixie trying to wake me. Maybe if I pretend I'm still sleeping it will go away.

"Bella, I am not going to go away. And if you don't get up I am going to get you up."

Can she read my mind now. How can such a small person be so annoying. Great now she pulled the covers off of me.

"I'm up Alice, I'm up."

"Glad you could finally join me, now go get in the shower and get dressed we have wedding details to go over."

"Wedding details Alice do I have to , you said you would take care of it all."

"I did take care of it silly Bella, I just wanted to make sure you had at least some input."

"Okay so what exactly are we doing to day"

"First we have to go to the cake designers place so we can okay his design and I need you to ok the cake flavors, then we are going to a dress fitting, and lastly you need to ok the bridesmaid dresses and the groomsmen's outfits."

"Ugghh, do I have to, can't I just like trust your judgment?"

"No, you can't just trust me, you have to see them for yourself. Plus, Edward would be mad if you didn't have anything to do with the planning of you own wedding."

"Speaking of, where is Edward? And Alice I did have something to do with the planning, I hired you didn't I and you're the wedding planner. There problem solved."

"I ran him off, he is having a guys day with Em and Jas. But, nice try Bella your not getting out of this, your going to give in I already saw it so just give up."

"Fine, I'm getting dressed but I am wearing MY clothes. As in the ones I already own, not ones you bought for me. And you have 5 hours to get all of this done and not a minute more"

I trudged to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stripped and stepped into the water. The hot water soothed my aching muscles which I was thankful for. Why is the bathroom door opening?

"Oh and Bella my five hours doesn't start UNTIL we get to the cake designers."

"Fine, Alice I will be out in a minute."

"One more thing…We have to go and get some things for your wedding night too."

"What kind of things Alice"

"You'll see." was the last thing Alice said before leaving the bathroom. What does you'll see supposed to mean. I hope she doesn't want to buy lingerie, that would be mortifying.

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I decided to appease Alice a little bit by not wearing any kind of sweats. Instead I put on a pair of light colored jeans and a midnight blue button up. The shirt was more for Edward cause I know how much he loves the color on me. I headed down stairs to see Alice sitting in the kitchen.

"Lets go, we are going to be late and don't worry about breakfast we can get something on the way." She pulled me out to the car before I could say anything else. My jacket and purse were already sitting in the back seat of her yellow Porsche which left me with no excuses to go back inside of the house.

"Okay so where are all of theses place that we have to go?"

"They are in Seattle silly, there isn't anywhere in Forks that does anything near what I wanted."

We sat in silence most of the way, listening to the radio. Somewhere between Forks and Seattle I nodded off and woke up to Alice saying "Wake up Bella, we're here."

I made it through the cake place alive and finally decided on a classic vanilla cake with butter cream icing. But the dress shop was an entirely different story.

"Bella, if you keep fidgeting you are going to get stuck, again."

"I can't help it Alice, my feet hurt from standing here for so long. Are we almost done." I was beyond frustrated I had been standing on this pedestal for almost 45 minutes, in high heels none the less, I am bored, and I was so busy thinking about how I was going to walk in this dress and these shoes and not trip I lost my balance and tripped standing still. Not to mention when I fell a pin got stuck in my calf. Thank god no blood got on my dress, Alice would have murdered me.

"Bella, if you fall again and get blood on this one of a kind Vera Wang I might have to kill you."

"One of a kind Alice, why would you buy the most accident prone girl in the world a one of a kind dress." The dress Alice picked was beautiful a bit more ornate than I would have picked but beautiful none this less. It has a fitted strapless bodice and a bunched and layered lace skirt. It is covered in sliver beading.(link on profile)

"Because Silly you and Edward are a one of a kind couple and you needed a dress to match, don't worry his tux was especially designed for him."

"Alice I hate to ask but how much did this dress cost."

"I am not telling you because I don't want out fretting about it. Now step down and we will help you out of it. Your Done."

"Finally!" I was so excited to get out of that dress I swear I dressed at vampire speed. Okay so not quite that fast but it was fast for me. Next we looked at the bridesmaid dress, of course I liked them. They were midnight blue and each dress was slightly different but fit each girls personality. (link on profile)

Then Alice showed me Edward's tux. It was solid black with dark sliver details on the pockets. The button up he would wear is the same color blue as the bridesmaid dresses and it had silver cuff links. The Groomsmen were wearing blue silk button ups and black slacks. All the clothes for the wedding were perfect. Then we came to the shoes but Alice and I compromised, I would have to wear the silver strappy heels for the wedding and the photos but for the reception she bout me a pair of sliver dressy flats so I wouldn't fall flat on my face.

Finally after the cake tasting and the dress fitting Alice took me to get something to eat. We didn't have time to sit down or anything so we just went through the drive thought at a local diner and I got a burger, fries and a vanilla milkshake. Our last stop I learned was Victoria's secret which I was dreading. When we got there Alice instructed me to sit in a chair and wait on her. I sat there for about 30 minutes before she came back with an arms full of lacey things and she ushered me in to a dressing room to try them on.

"Alice, I am really not comfortable walking out of the stall in this."

"You don't have to walk out, just make the decision to try on each outfit and I will see it before you ever have to see your self."

For this I was thankful, so I only had to act like I was going to put on the ultra revealing lingerie for Alice to see me half naked. Great! So we went through each outfit and Alice would say yay or nay to each one. After a while she came back with a few new ones and we went through the whole process again. We finally made it out of there after about an hour and a half with 5 bags full of lingerie I never had to see myself in. Now how am I going to wear them in front of Edward. I will worry about that one when I have to.

I texted Edward to let him know that we were on our way back to forks and dozed off soon after. When I woke up I wasn't in the car anymore but someone's granite arms were wrapped securely around my torso and I knew I was upstairs in Edwards room. I rolled over and kissed his collarbone.

"Hey sleepy head." he chuckled.

"Hey to you too. I missed you"

"I missed you too love." Just them my stomach chose the worst time to grumble.

"Dinner time for the human?" He said with an air of amusement to his voice.

"Aww, I'm not moving Edward and you can't make me."

"Oh really." he picked me up bridal style and whisked me downstairs. Then next thing I knew I was sitting at the breakfast bar in his kitchen and he was standing on the other side.

"Ok, now what would you like for dinner love."

"Edward you are so unfair, how do you know I wanted to leave the bed yet."

"Love your stomach thinks you needed to leave the bed and get some food."

I couldn't argue with him. He was right I was starving.

"Edward, what time is it."

"It is almost 8 you were asleep for a while. So have you decided what you wanted to eat."

"No, I really don't know. How about you surprise me."

"Okay a surprise it is."

I sat and waited whilst Edward flitted around the around the kitchen at vampire speed. I really never saw him move, I only knew when he moved when he would suddenly appear at a cabinet and grab something or I would hear the refrigerator door shut. About 20 minutes had gone by when suddenly a plate appeared before me. Chicken alfredo, one of my favorites.

"Chicken alfredo huh, nice"

"Yeah I saw it on the Food network and I thought you might like it."

"You were right, I love chicken Alfredo."

He sat and watched while I ate. As soon as I was finished he grabbed the plate washed it and it was back in the cabinet before I had a chance to blink twice.

"What do you want to do now."

"Umm, how about we just watch a movie"

"Sounds good to me, why don't you go pick one out. I have to speak to Carlisle about something. It will only take a moment."

"Okay." He kissed my forehead before heading down to Carlisle office. I headed towards the den and grabbed a blanket out of the linen closet. I was just about to sit down on the couch when Edward appeared next to me and sat down first.

"I thought you might like to use my chest as a pillow." he cooed as pulled me into his lap.

"Right you were Mr. Cullen." and I snuggled down into his chest. He liked it when I called him Mr. Cullen because it reminded him that I was the future Mrs. Cullen.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen.:

"I love you too but, I'm not Mrs. Cullen yet."

"Soon enough love soon enough."

"Edward, what did you have to talk to Carlisle about."

"Nothing really, love. I just had to ask him to order something for the wedding."

"Will you tell me what he is ordering?"

"Not a chance" he laughed as he said it.

"I kinda figured that, guess I will just have to wait and see.

I knew he wasn't going to tell me so I just left it alone. As we started to get into the movie I felt my self nodding off to sleep. I suddenly remembered that I hadn't ask Charlie if I could spend the night with Alice. I started to get up to call home when Edward pulled me back.

"And where do you think your going."

"I need to call Charlie to tell him I am sleeping over with Alice."

"Not to worry love, Alice already called him; your sleeping here tonight."

"You guys think of everything."

I snuggled back down and started to watch the movie again. At some point in time I fell asleep and woke up briefly to Edward laying me down in his bed and pulling the covers up. I rolled over into his chest.

"Sleep my love, sleep." was the last thing I remember from that night.


	4. Game Night, Part 1

(A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I really can't seem to concentrate lately and I am suffering from a bad case of writers block. So this chapter is game night and it is going to be in two parts. The second part I will post as soon as the magnificence flows from my fingertips but until then I didn't want to leave you all waiting. I really want to thank beautifulslave08 for helping me get out the first part. To everyone ENJOY and happy reading.)

**I own nothing, it all belongs to a wonderful woman who created the always wonderful Edward. **

I awoke to Edward tracing circles softly into my back. I didn't want him to stop so I slid over closer to him.

"Good morning love, did you sleep well?"

"Wonderfully." He stopped tracing circles and I groaned in objection. "Don't stop, that feels good."

He started again. I turned my head so I could look out the window and I noticed how sunny it was outside. The sun was directly overhead.

"What time is it babe?"

"It's almost one my love."

I nodded, and snuggled even closer into his body, pressing myself up against him. I felt his erection pressing into my back.

"Somebody is excited this morning." I purred as I turned to face him.

"You have no idea love, you were moaning my name all night. I took everything I had not to ravish you in your sleep." He grinned my favorite crooked grin,

"I did, I really don't even remember dreaming anything. Hmm, weird."

"If I am that forgettable maybe I need to remind you how good I actually am."

He moved his hand from my back and placed both his hands on my hips pulling me over his body so I was straddling him. His hands slid up and wound in my hair pulling my face down to him. He kissed me passionately sliding his tongue delicately over my bottom lip silently asking for entry. I complied and parted my lips, his tongue slipped delicately passed my lips and began massaging mine. Out tongues battling for dominance in a dance only we knew. I threaded my fingers into his hair and pulled his face tighter to mine. He sensed my wanting and slid his hands down my back to the hem of my shirt and began slowly tugging it up. I obliged and sat up allowing him to pull my shirt over my head.

No sooner than he got my head over my head I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"You better cover up cause I'm coming in."

"Go away Emmett." Edward let a growl escape as he said this. I scrambled to pull the covers up over myself just in time for Emmett to barge in.

"We-he-el no what were you two doing?" Emmett teased

"What do you want Emmett, if you couldn't tell Edward and I were kind of busy." I really couldn't believe I just said that, I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks to display my tell tale blush. Edward just turned and looked at me the surprise evident in his face.

"Oh I could tell you were busy, everyone in the house heard that you were busy." the blush in my cheeks intensified. "but that's not why I came up here, I only came up here to keep Alice from barging in on you WITHOUT warning. She wanted to tell you that today is game night and that you needed to get up and get dressed."

A smile spread across Edwards face as soon as Emmett said game night.

"Alright Emmett we're up so you can get out." stated Edward, Emmett left and Edward got up out of bed the grin still played across his face.

"Why are you still smiling Edward, do you know something I don't?"

"Well let's just say we are very, very, very competitive when it comes to game night."

"Well I already knew you all were competitive what is so different about game night?"

He smiled a mischievous crooked smile, "You'll see."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Alice had it all setup; there was cards in the dining room, Wii in the great room, and wrestling mats setup in the back yard. I was surprised to see the boys already outside stretching and horsing around waiting on Edward and I to join them. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were sitting on the porch railing watching as the guys readied themselves. Carlisle was dressed in a black and white refs uniform, I assumed he wouldn't be wrestling. I hopped up onto the rail next to Esme as Edward ventured off the porch down to where Emmett and Jasper were and began stretching.

"Rose we all know that Emmett and Jazz are pretty much evenly matched and I am willing to bet that Jazz takes the first match." Alice said

"I'm listening, what kind of wager did you have in mind?"

"If Jasper wins the first round you have to go an entire week WITHOUT looking in the mirror."

That was a low blow on Alice's part considering that Rose spent at least seven or eight hours a day in the mirror.

"A week, an entire week. Okay, okay well if I can't look in the mirror you can't go shopping. No shopping sprees, no clothes for Bella, you can't buy anything."

"NOTHING, nothing at all. But what if I need a new outfit. Rose what if Jazz decides to take me somewhere special, I can't wear something I already have. He has seen all of them."

"Not all of it Alice, I stay far away from your side of the closet." Jasper yelled from across the yard.

"Alright, alright; Rose you got yourself a bet."

I laughed, Rose and Alice shook on it to make it official. I thought the boys were bad but Alice and Rose were right up there with them. Jasper and Emmett took their positions on opposite corners of the mat. Emmett had a look on his face I had never seen before. He smiled but it wasn't his normal smile this smile was venomous and wicked. Emmett lunged at Jasper taking the direct approach, Jasper stepped aside just before they contacted sending him tumbling into the base of a nearby Cedar. He was up before I could blink. Him and Jasper stalking each other circling around the mat. It was like a dance that only they knew to music that only they could hear. Every member of the Cullen family was silent with only the occasional snarl from Jasper or growl from Emmett. I stared intently, not blinking afraid that I would miss something. When finally jasper stopped and sprung forward wrapping his arms around Emmett's upper thighs sending them both to the ground with screeching thud. I couldn't watch anymore. I know that they can't really get hurt but to see them with such force and anger was very unnerving.

I continued to hear the snarling from each of them, the occasional ripping of clothes piercing through to my ears. When finally it stopped and Jasper announced, "To the victor comes the spoils.

I felt Alice hop down from railing. I finally opened my eyes to see Emmett's arms twisted behind his back with Jaspers knees holding him down. Alice skipped over to Jazz and planted a kiss lightly on his lips. Jasper relinquished Emmett's arms and he stood up. The boys shook hands and Emmett walked over to where Rosalie sat, "I'm sorry I didn't win babe. " he cooed.

"It's ok Em, you are just going to serve as my own personal mirror for the next week." Rose said sarcastically as she hopped of the rail, kissed Emmett's cheek and smacked him in the back of the head before walking inside.

"What was the for?" Emmett asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For losing." Rose snapped before shutting the door behind her

Everyone was laughing at Emmett's expense of course. He even smiled and said" You win some you lose some, but I will win the next one." The next match was Edward and Jasper but I really didn't want to watch the most important person in my life and his brother duke it out in the front yard. I hopped off the rail and walked in the house. I turned to head into the kitchen when I felt someone's marble arms wrap around my waist.

"And just where do you think you're going my Love?" he cooed softly into my ear as we continued to take small steps toward the kitchen.

I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible, I didn't want him to know that him fighting made me nervous, "I got thirsty, I thought I would grab a drink." I smiled thinking I had pulled it off.

"Uh huh, then why do you sound like that?"

"Like what?" I tried to sound innocent like nothing was going on.

"Like you scared out of you wits."

"Because I am." I whispered softly, as soft as I could hoping he wouldn't hear but of cause he did.

He picked me up and set me on the counter before softly lifting my chin to look him in the eyes.

"What are you scared of Love, we are all here no one can harm you."

"I'm not scared of me getting hurt, I'm scared of you getting hurt. I don't like you fighting anyone, even if you probably won't get hurt. I just don't like it. I didn't mean to spoil your fun. I am sorry."

"Bella there is no need to be sorry, it's okay. I wish you would tell me these things instead of hiding them from me. These are the type of things I need to know, I care about you. Your fears are my fears too now Love."

He was so kind and understanding and caring. What did I ever do to deserve him.

"I will just go tell Jasper that I won't be wrestling with him tonight, and then we can go on to something else."

He kissed my forehead and dashed out the door to tell Jasper, I am kinda excited to see how Wii plays out.

**(A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than you are used to but there is a second part to game night so please bare with me. As always comments are wonderful, leave them if you feel inclined to do so. Also, to those of you who are wondering, I AM going to go through the wedding and the honeymoon but not Isle Esme. My honeymoon will not take place there and for the sake of my sanity there will not be any babies, but I will go through her tuning. don't get me wrong I love Renesemee but for the sake of this story she does not exist. I am done talking now, go live you lives.)**


	5. Game Night, Part 2

**(A/N: I know I said I was going to post by this weekend but real life finally caught up with me and me need to sleep overcame the need to write and I had to work this weekend so sorry. But its here now and I hope you like it. And as always I own nothing and no infringement is intended.)**

So I learned something very interesting today, I am the Cullen house master of the Wii. I thought I would suck too but vampire reflexes and the Wii don't exactly work. We started out playing Wii tennis with me against Edward and at first I couldn't get my timing down but I caught the hang of it. Edward on the other hand would swing so fast he would miss the ball all together. Emmett thought it was hilarious which in turn made Edward growl every time he missed. I laughed a lot and was glad to actually glad to be good, well decent at something. In the end I beat Edward and Emmett was next but before Emmett could take his place Edward snatched me up and yelled out bathroom break before running up the stairs.

"What are you doing." I managed to get out breathily, "Why are we in the bathroom?"

"Well I figured that you probably needed to used the restroom since you haven't been in a while." He smiled my favorite mischievous smile as he said it, but nonetheless I played along. It's weird to have a boy… fiancé that keeps track of your bathroom habits.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen are you keeping track of how often I use the restroom?" I knew he would hate me using his full name.

"Not really keeping track, Love; I just couldn't help but notice you haven't been in a while." Yeah he was keeping track, he just doesn't want me to know.

"Uh huh, you just noticed. Well I don't have to use the restroom so this was pointless. You could have just asked and we wouldn't have had to interrupt the game."

"Bella, maybe I wanted to interrupt the game." He winked, he actually winked. I knew he was up to something, this is so unlike Mr. Cautious I wonder what got into him.

"So why would you want to interrupt the game Mr. Cullen." He loves when I called him that.

"Because Mrs. Cullen, they so rudely interrupted us this morning so I am just returning the favor. Besides I would rather have fun with you than with the video game." This is so unlike Edward.

"Okay stranger, who are you and what have you done with my fiance." Really what happened to my overbearing, overly cautious, prudish fiance. I kinda like this new Edward.

"What kind of fun did you have in mind.?"

Edward who had been leaning up against the wall walked towards me and in between my knees, he would his hands through my hair and kissed me. Not his usual I love you with all my heart kiss, this was more eager and demanding. His tongue caresses my bottom lip and I parted them allowing him entry. He tongue caresses mine and his hand wound tighter into my hair. He other hand slide down my side to my waist where he pulled me closer to him. I ran my hands through his hair stopping at the base of his neck pulling him in closer. I suddenly remembered I needed to breath and tilted my head up and pulled his head to the side where he began to lick and suck on my neck.

"Not that I am complaining Edward, but what has gotten into you? You never do things like this." I didn't want to ask casue I thought he would stop but I had to know.

He pulled away from my neck and tilted my head till I was looking him in his eyes. He stayed there fro a moment and just stared, his topaz eyes entrancing me. "well, I know that I wanted to wait until we got married to make love but now that we have actually done it…" his voice trailed off and he hung his head down.

"What wrong Edwards, you know you can tell me anything. Well what?"

"Well I enjoyed it more that I imagined I would, a lot more." He smiled an innocent smile. "Bella, your body calls to me more than your blood does and unlike you blood I can't deny these urges. But I feel demoralized. Like I should have waited till we were married. It is so frustrating, half of my brain tells me I shouldn't do it but when I get in the moment all I care about is you and what you want. If you want to make love then I make love. NO, not just because you want to." He must have read the look on my face because that is exactly what I was going to say. "Bella, I wanted us to make love because we love each other and we did. But the part of my brain that thinks like before I was changed tells me that ok you slipped but that I can't do it again. Whereas my love for you tells me that if we want to make love then we should."

I put a finger up to his lips to silence him, I needed a minute to process all of this. He wants to make love but the prude in him tells him he can't but he can't deny me anymore. I don't want to take advantage of him and seduce him into having sex but at the same time I CAN'T give up sex altogether. We need to find a happy medium. We need to save what is left of Edward's 'Innocence' and keep us both satisfied.

"I think that we need to compromise. I don't want to continue making love if you think that we shouldn't but I know that if we just stop cold turkey one of two things is going to happen." His brows raised as I said that. "One, we cut back to just kissing and we both walk around like crabby appletons or two, we walk around like crabby appletons until one of us snaps and just takes the other. I don't think either one of us wants that. So I think that we should not have intercourse but if it's okay with you I think that anything but intercourse should be okay.

Edward's eyes widened with shock when I said that. I knew my cheeks were candy apple red and for once I didn't care. After a minute his brows furrowed and he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He opened it again, "So you mean, we don't have sex but we can satisfy each other until the wedding."

"That's exactly what I mean. Plus the wedding is only a week and a half away so I think we can last that long." I laughed, I hoped that we could make it that long.

Just then I heard someone banging on the door, "You better bring your you know what down these steps Bella, it's my turn to beat you at tennis." Emmett bellowed into the door.

I hopped off the counter and Edward kissed me on my forehead before we headed downstairs. It was Emmett turn to play me at Wii tennis. The games started out similarly to what Edward and I's did. Emmett swung too fast for the game and grew more frustrated with each swing. It was the game point and I was serving, Emmett swung with a little too much force and his remote slipped out of his hang and right into the flat screen. He must have swung pretty hard because the remote went right through the screen and caused the TV to fall over into the wall. I stood there dumfounded.

"Emmett that is the third TV you broke this month. Esme is going to kill you." Edward laughed as he said this. Wait Emmett broke TV's all the time. Somehow that did not surprise me.

"Emmett march your butt downstairs and get another one right now. Wii is done for the night you are just going to have to play something else." I had never seen Esme so mad, it was kind of off-putting.

I heard Emmett mumble something but I couldn't quite make it out.

"Wait, you keep spare TV's just for when you break them. How often do they get broke?" I asked as I looked at Edward..

"Well before we got the Wii they only got replaced twice a year but since we got the game Emmett refuses to wear the wristlet attached to the remote and he always throws it through the TV. So now the get replaced once or twice a month." Edward answered as he kissed me forehead.

"Hey that dumb wristlet throws my game off." Emmett replied as he walked into the room with the replacement TV.

Emmett sat the TV up and we all relaxed into the couches so we could decided what to do next.

"I really don't feel like playing cards. I would much rather watch a movie or something." I said. As soon as I said that Alice's eyes glazed over and I knew that she was having a vision.

"We are going to watch a movie so nobody try and argue because you get overruled." Alice chimed. Edward must have read her mind cause he just got up grabbed my hand and we headed down to the theatre.

"Alice, I know you already know what movie we are going to watch so why don't you go ahead and set it up." Edward called back up the steps.

"So are you going to tell me what movie? I asked.

"Queen of Damned." He must have know what I that was going to ask why because he continued, "Alice has a thing for Marius. I don't know something about his mysteriousness, anytime she thinks about him she blocks me."

I just shrugged my shoulders. We made our way down to the theatre and settled into one of the loveseats and waited for the others to join us. I kind of liked the idea of watching a movie about vampires with vampires. For some reason I kind of assimilate with Jessie but I can't remember why.

**(A/N: Comes out from behind rock. "I'm sorry I know it took almost 2 weeks to get this posted but I have been sooooo busy and extremely tired. If you can't tell I wrote this in two sittings that why I am apologizing twice. SORRY!!!" Goes back behind rock.)**

**P.S. Queen of the Damned…foreshadowing much…Smooches. Comments = love**


End file.
